The stability of enzyme granules formulated into bleach-containing detergents is generally excellentxe2x80x94in most cases, showing no more than about 10 to 20% loss in activity over 6 weeks storage at 30 to 37xc2x0 C. and 70% to 80% R.H. However, to aid in the development and screening of granular formulations, it is desirable to have an accelerated means of determining relative granule stability.
A method for an accelerated stability test is provided including providing granulated protein; providing a detergent matrix; combining the granulated protein and detergent matrix; incubating the detergent/granule combination for at least one day at high temperature and high humidity; and assaying the sample of the detergent/granule combination. Preferably, the protein is an enzyme.